List of Nelvana programs
This is a list of feature films, TV shows and specials involving production or distribution by the Canadian animation company, Nelvana. Feature films * Rock & Rule (1983) * The Care Bears Movie (1985) * Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (1986) * The Spacebots: The Movie (1986) * Burglar (1987) * The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (1987) * Babar: The Movie (1989) * The Legend of the North Wind (1992) * The Return of the North Wind (1994) *''Attack of the Killer B-Movies'' (1995) * Spaceman (1997) * Pippi Longstocking (1997) * Babar: King of the Elephants (1999) * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie (1999; English dubbed version, as "Cardcaptors: The Movie") * Redwall: The Movie (2000) * Franklin and the Green Knight (2000) * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2001) * The Little Bear Movie (2001) * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002) * Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase (2003) * Back to School with Franklin (2003) * Rescue Heroes: The Movie (2003) * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot (2004) * Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle (2005) * Kirby: Fright to the Finish!! (2005; movie edit of final episodes; distribution in Canada) * The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie (2005) * Heidi (2005) * Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure (2006) * Mike the Knight: Journey to Dragon Mountain (2014) (with HIT Entertainment) * Lucky Duck (2014) Television specials * Christmas Two Step (1975) * A Cosmic Christmas (1977) * The Devil and Daniel Mouse (1978) * Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) * Intergalactic Thanksgiving (1979) * Romie-0 and Julie-8 (1979) * Easter Fever (1980) (with Topcraft) * Take Me Up to the Ball Game (1980) * The Magic of Herself the Elf (1983) * Strawberry Shortcake: Housewarming Surprise (1983) * Strawberry Shortcake and the Baby Without a Name (1984) * Strawberry Shortcake Meets the Berrykins (1985) * Babar and Father Christmas (1985) * The Great Heep (1986) * Madballs: Escape from Orb! (1986) * Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy's Fantasy Adventure (1987) * The Wild Puffalumps (1987) * The Spacebots Christmas Special (1987) * Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (1988) * The Spacebots: Operation System Shutdown (1989) * The Children (1991) * Franklin's Sing Along Adventure (2000) * The Santa Claus Brothers (2001) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids (2003) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends: The Prince, the Princess and the Bee (2006) Television series 1970s *''Small Star Cinema'' (1973–1977) 1980s *''Mr. Microchip'' (1983) *'':20 Minute Workout'' (1983–1985) *''The Edison Twins'' (1983–1986) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983) Co-produced with DiC for the first season only. *''The Get Along Gang'' (1984, pilot episode) Co-produced with DiC Entertainment for the pilot episode only. *''The Care Bears Family'' (1986–1988) **''The Care Bears Family Storybook'' (1986–1988) *''Star Wars: Droids'' (1985–1986) *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' (1985–1987) *''The Spacebots'' (1986–1989) *''Madballs'' (1986–1987) *''Rock & Rule: The Animated Series'' (1987–1988) *''My Pet Monster'' (1987) *''The Gothic Superstars'' (1987) *''T. and T.'' (1988–1990) *''Sci-Fi Spaceheads'' (1988) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (1988) *''Babar'' (1989–1991) *''Beetlejuice'' (1989–1991; co-production with Warner Bros. Television) 1990s *''Little Rosey'' (1990) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (1991–1992) *''Rupert'' (1991–1997) *''The Rosey and Buddy Show'' (1992) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (1992–1993; co-production with Amblin Entertainment and Universal) *''Dog City'' (1992–1994; co-production with The Jim Henson Company) *''The Legend of the North Wind'' (1992–1994) *''Eek! The Cat/Eek! Stravaganza'' (1992–1997) *''Family Dog'' (1993; co-production with Universal Media Studios, Warner Bros. Television and Amblin Entertainment) *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' (1993–1994) *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' (1993–1997) *''Free Willy'' (1994; co-production with Warner Bros. Television) *''Wild C.A.T.s'' (1994–1995) *''The Magic School Bus'' (1994–1997; co-production with Scholastic Productions) *''Nancy Drew'' (1995) *''The Hardy Boys'' (1995–1996) *''The Neverending Story'' (1995–1996; co-production with Warner Bros. Television) *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (1995–1997; co-production with Warner Bros. Television) *''Jake and the Kid'' (1995–1999) *''Little Bear'' (1995–2001) *''Robin'' (1996) *''Waynehead'' (1996–1997 with Warner Bros. Animation) *''Blazing Dragons'' (1996–1998) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (1996–2000) *''Stickin' Around'' (1996–2004) *''Blake & Mortimer'' (1997–1998) *''The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police'' (1997–1998) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (1997) *''Franklin'' (1997–2006) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (1997–2004) *''Magic Tales'' (1998–2004; co-production with CINAR Films and Sony Wonder) *''Birdz'' (1998–1999) *''Ned's Newt'' (1998–1999) *''Dumb Bunnies'' (1998–1999) *''Anatole'' (1998–2000) *''Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend'' (1998–2000) *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' (1998–2000) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (1998–2001; distribution in Canada) *''Bob and Margaret'' (1998–2001) *''George and Martha'' (1999–2000) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (1999–2000; English dubbed version, as "Cardcaptors") *''Blaster's Universe'' (1999–2000) *''Anthony Ant'' (1999–2001) *''Medabots'' (1999–2000) *''Redwall'' (1999–2001) *''Rescue Heroes'' (1999–2003) 2000s *''Bookworm Bunch'' (2000–2004) **''George Shrinks'' (2000–2001) **''Timothy Goes to School'' (2000–2001) **''Corduroy'' (2000–2001) **''Elliot Moose'' (2000–2002) **''Seven Little Monsters'' (2000–2002) **''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' (2000–2002) **''The Berenstain Bears'' (2002–2004) *''Pelswick'' (2000–2002) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (2000–2006) *''Beyblade'' (2001) **''Beyblade: V-Force'' (2002) ***''Beyblade: G-Revolution'' (2003) ****''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' (2009–2010) *****''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' (2010–2011) ******''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' (2011–2012) *''John Callahan's Quads!'' (2001–2002) *''The Sausage Factory'' (2001–2002) *''Pecola'' (2001-2003) *''Braceface'' (2001–2005) *''Tiana'' (2001–2002) *''Committed'' (2001–2002) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2001–2004; distribution in Canada) *''Beware of Dog'' (2002) *''Moville Mysteries'' (2002–2003) *''Max and Ruby'' (2002–2013) *''ChalkZone'' (2002–2008; distribution in Canada) *''Clone High'' (2002–2003) *''Cyberchase'' (2002–2007) *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (2002–2006; distribution in Canada) *''Joe Duffy'' (2003) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2003–2009; distribution in Canada) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (2003–2005) *''Jacob Two-Two'' (2003–2007) *''Best Friends'' (2004) *''Danny Phantom'' (2004–2007; distribution in Canada) *''Pandalian'' (2004–2009) *''6teen'' (2004–2010) *''Delta State'' (2004) *''The Backyardigans'' (2004–2010; distribution in Canada) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (2004–2007) *''The Loudness of Sam'' (2005–2006) *''Being Ian'' (2005–2007) *''Class of the Titans'' (2005–2008) *''Jane and the Dragon'' (2005–2011) *''Funpak!'' (2006) **''Coolman'' (2006) **''Gruesomestein's Monsters'' (2006) **''Harold Rosenbaum, Chartered Accountant Extreme'' (2006) **''The Manly Bee'' (2006) **''Martini & Meatballs'' (2006) **''Miracle Koala'' (2006) **''The 9th Life of Sherman Phelps'' (2006) **''Rotting Hills'' (2006) **''Sidekick'' (2006) **''Wild, Wild Circus Company'' (2006) *''Di-Gata Defenders'' (2006–2008) *''Grossology'' (2006–2009) *''Ruby Gloom'' (2006–2008) *''Z-Squad'' (2006) *''Handy Manny'' (2006–2013) *''Horrid Henry'' (2006–present) (Season 1 only) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (2007–2008) **''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia'' (2009–2010) ***''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' (2010–2011) ****''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge'' (2011–2012) *''The Future Is Wild'' (2007–2008) *''My Friend Rabbit'' (2007–2008) *''Wayside'' (2007–2008) *''Willa's Wild Life'' (2008–2013) *''Pearlie'' (2009–2010) *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' (2009–2011) *''Guess with Jess'' (2009–2013) 2010s *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (2010–2015) *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (2010–2013) *''Spliced'' (2010) *''Sidekick'' (2010–2013) *''Mr. Young'' (2010–2013) *''Franklin and Friends'' (2011-2012) *''Life with Boys'' (2011–2013) *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2011–2013) *''Mike the Knight'' (2011–2013) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2011–present) (season 2-present) *''Franklin and Friends'' (2011–2012) *''Detentionaire'' (2011–2015) *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' (2013–present) *''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' (2014–present) *''Trucktown'' (2014–present) *''Little Charmers'' (2015–present) *''The Stanley Dynamic'' (2015–present) *''The Little Rubber Duck'' (2015–present) *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' (2015–present) *''Chub City'' (2016) *''Mysticons'' (2017) *''Battle of the Planets: Phoenix Ninjas'' (working title) (2017) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2017) *''Mech Mice'' (2017)